Memory resistors or “memristors” are electronic constructs that exhibit an adjustable, non-volatile electrical resistance characterized by a minimum (on, or “low state”) and a maximum (off or “high state”) resistance value. Known circuits and applications operate their memristors at these respective minimum and maximum resistance values, switching between limiting values as needed. These low and high resistance states are typically separated by one-thousand to ten-thousands Ohms.
However, it has been discovered that memristors may exhibit undesirably short useful life spans, as well as undesirably high power consumption. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.